Staring
by Trinkets for Tall Tales
Summary: Groose confronts a nervous Zelda about her rather evident feelings for a certain classmate of hers. Pre Skyward Sword. Underlying Link/Zelda. A rather sad introspective of Zelda's person.


Zelda flexed her fingers anxiously, not realizing she had been clasping them together so tightly. Link leapt across the floor, dodging Eagus' blunted blade as they fenced within the Sparring Hall. Pipit cheered along, being the good sport he was, while Groose, Cawlin, Strich, and Karane only looked on with dulled interest. It was certain that nobody paid as close attention as Zelda did, wringing her skirt subtly between her hands. She knew it was a harmless game, but nevertheless, her heart hammered away in her chest each time Link so boldly,_ so rashly,_ accepted the trainer's daily challenge. Sometimes Link won, sometimes Eagus humbled his student. The suspense of the unpredictable outcome only worsened Zelda's anxiety.

One more swing of his sword, a jab to Eagus' hip, and Link had won! Eagus chuckled merrily, smacking the young knight on the back, "You best me again, Link! You'll be the finest of knights, I must say!"

"Good job, Link!" Pipit piped up, Karane joining in his encouraging applause presumably to gain Pipit's approval. Groose glared, snorting and refusing to clap.

Link smiled bashfully at Eagus' compliments, sheathing his sword and immediately turning to Zelda, his smile growing as he approached her. Their draw to each other was natural, and Zelda grinned brightly at him, retrieving Link's discarded satchel from the floor. "Congratulations," she told him, looping the satchel over Link's shoulder, straightening it so that he looked presentable.

He beamed at her, shrugging modestly. His eyes glinted, a questioning glance falling upon her. Zelda knew he had noted the strain upon her voice, perhaps he'd even seen the fading traces of goosebumps upon her skin. "I…I just want you to be careful," she explained hurriedly, embarrassed, "Please be careful. For me, alright?"

Link nodded his head firmly, but it didn't quite assure her. Knowing what had to be done, he grinned sheepishly, opening his arms shyly—as if he thought she'd shun him, of all things! Zelda blushed as she returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around Link's neck, holding him close to her. She tried to convince herself that he was fine, perfectly healthy and safe, because he was. After a few moments within his embrace, her heart began to calm once more. Link always knew just how to soothe her nerves, cradling her to him in just the way she needed.

He pulled away, his cheeks a little redder than before their hug. He watched her hopefully, and she looked away with embarrassment. "I know, I know," she mumbled, "You're fine. I trust you."

Link's lips quirked into a small smile, and he loosened his arms gradually, motioning for her to accompany him back to the Knight Academy. "I'll be right behind you," she promised, "I think I'll stay to help Instructor Eagus tidy up."

Link nodded, walking away and out the door as Zelda watched. She didn't know why she was so concerned for his well-being; if anyone was able to defend and care for themselves in Skyloft, it was Link. And yet, losing him was her greatest fear. She couldn't help but live in the terror that something was coming—something that would try to take him away from her forever. He was so wonderful; surely she didn't deserve to keep him to herself. That was how fate and things of the sort worked, wasn't it?

"You oughta tell him nobody likes a show off," Groose grumbled. Zelda hadn't even noticed that he had lingered behind, leaning against the wall like an unwanted shadow.

Zelda's eyes narrowed, her fears evaporating with confidence settling in their wake, "He isn't a show off."

"He's so…obnoxious!" Groose exclaimed, "Always following you around, smiling like an idiot! He's pitiful without you."

Zelda arched an eyebrow, crossing her arms, ready for the challenge, "He'd do just fine without me. I have nothing to do with his success."

"Success?" Groose laughed humorlessly, "He sucks up to the instructors, if that's what you mean. He's—"

"Stop it," Zelda snapped, irritated, "Haven't you got anything better to do than belittle your superiors?"

The word "superior" clicked Groose's jaw shut, his lips drawing into a taut line, his brow furrowed with aggravation. His eyes suddenly lighted, a bitter smile on his lips as he retorted, "You stare, you know."

Zelda's eyes widened slightly, but she fought to maintain her composure. "I see it," Groose continued, "You're always staring at him. You probably want him to follow you like he does, but I can't imagine why. You could have anyone trailing behind you, _anyone, _so why you chose him—"

"I didn't choose him," Zelda corrected, her voice cold but a bit flustered, "He…he chose me. A simpleton like you would never understand, but he's the best friend I could ever ask for. You accuse him of being pathetic, but it's your jealousy that makes _you_ pathetic. Link tries his best in all that he does, and he shines because of it. He cares about people, and he has a pure heart. If I do stare at him, it's simply because he amazes me. That's all."

Groose was noticeably offended, but as usual, he hid his embarrassment by brushing off the remark with more grousing. "He's still pathetic," he argued halfheartedly, beginning to walk away resentfully, "You'll see, one day. You care about him too much; you can't depend on someone like that. One day, you'll see the truth, and you'll realize that you needed someone like me at your side all along."

Zelda rolled her eyes, uncrossing her arms finally and beginning to gather up some of the loose weaponry cluttering the floor. "In the mean time, have fun staring. He'll be gone one day. He'll leave you, you'll see," Groose taunted from the doorway, and then he was gone.

Zelda clutched the scabbards tight to her chest, letting the words sink in even though she knew she shouldn't. Maybe she didn't care about Link too much…what if he knew about the way she looked at him? Why shouldn't he leave her—why should he stay? "Zelda, staying to help with the cleaning, eh?" Eagus emerged from the closet, offering to take the equipment from Zelda's arms, "There's a helpful lass!"

Zelda gave him the sheaths and swords, feeling bare without having them to hold against her, to keep her emotions and concerns safely caged inside. She shuddered, closing her eyes as the foreboding feeling from before returned.

* * *

**I don't really know where this came from, and I apologize that it's rather sad. I've been outrageously busy with NaNoWriMo last month and studying for finals this month, but I simply had to write some Zelda to calm me down. I apologize if Groose or anyone else was out of character; it's been a little while since I've had a go at Skyward Sword, but hopefully he wasn't uncharacteristically cruel. Hope you liked this little one-shot! I plan to get back into writing very soon! **


End file.
